Tales From the Forbidden Closet
by Coincidental Confusion
Summary: Teru is looking for a curling iron but stumbles upon Kamijo with a certain singer/guitarist whose name starts with M and ends with iyavi. MiyaviXKamijo and....Teru. CC sucks at summaries.


**Warning: **This is a YAOI fanfic, meaning boy on boy action. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Miyavi, Kamijo, or any of Versailles for that matter. I simply borrow them and make them do dirty things.

Without further ado...

**Tales From the Forbidden Closet**

"Hizaki-chan, can I borrow your curling iron?" Teru asked, digging through his overstuffed suitcase, searching for hair products.

Hizaki shot an evil glare towards Yuki. "Well, _SOMEONE _dropped it in the toilet this morning while it was turned on high!"

Well damn. Their show was scheduled to start within the hour and he needed at _least _forty-five minutes to properly produce the perfect head of hair.

Hizaki seemed to sense his despair, and offered, "Just borrow one from Kamijo. He has a couple extra anyway." Yuki and Jasmine laughed at this comment, hizaki throwing more death glares their way.

"Arigato, Hizaki-chan!" Teru shouted in the general direction of the blonde, bolting out the door towards Kamijo's private suite located on the next floor. He had been there multiple times, so he knew exactly where it was.

When he entered Kamijo's room, however, he had no idea where to start looking for that stupid curling iron. The entire room was lit with candles and covered in a thin layer of rose petals.

"Heh, figures. Doesn't he know it's dangerous to leave this many candles lit while he's not here?" Teru whispered under his breath. He turned slowly to the open closet door, spotting Kamijo's infamous handbag sitting on the furthest shelf inside. He made his way to the closet and began shuffling through the bag. 'too many POCKETS!' He unzipped multiple gold zippers, unbuttoned matching buttons, and dug his hands so far into the retched bag that he thought that his hand might disappear. Just as his eyes set upon the shiny, bloody red curling iron, he heard the front door of Kamijo's suite burst open with an extremely loud bang.

He half expected to see a fuming Kamijo towering over him in a second, ready to steal back his precious handbag, but what really came through that door left Teru breathless, flustered, afraid, and a little turned on.

Their front man had his lips interlocked with someone elses. Another man, nonetheless. The man had a full head of long black hair that was broken up by strips of vibrant red. Tattoos adorned his chest, back, shoulders, and arms while he had a piercing on his brow line. Their kiss was rushed, hungry and full of desire that couldn't be tamed. There wasn't any kind of restrain behind it. Teru could literally feel the passion in the room overwhelm him.

Completely and utterly shocked, Teru closed the closet door swiftly, being sure to avoid any noise. He left it slightly cracked, just because he couldn't tear his eyes away from possibly the hottest scene he'd ever witnessed before.

The man groaned into the kiss as Kamijo pushed their fabric-clad hips together with very prominent bulges in the crotch.

The sounds sent shivers though Teru's petite body and straight to this groin. He was getting horribly aroused by his situation. Gods, if Kamijo ever found out, he'd be DEAD.

The two broke apart, only to catch their breath. They panted, gazing deep into eachother's eyes, frosty blue meeting chocolate brown in a sensual stare that seemed to last forever.

Teru's own sea blue orbs suddenly got a whole lot wider as he came to the realization of who Kamijo's lover was. He stared at the couple, wondering just how the guitarist of S.K.I.N., Miyavi, had ended up in the arms of the talented lead vocalist. He gasped lightly, then threw his fingers over his lips, remembering that he wasn't supposed to be watching this exchange.

Miyavi threw Kamijo against a wall, grinding their hips together repeatedly, eliciting multiple moans and whimpers from the brunette.

"Oh gods, Miyavi..."

"Hmm?"

"I hope you know how sexy you are." Kamijo barely whispered huskily, nipping the other's lip ring and licking small strokes around it.

Miyavi groaned loudly, throwing his partner onto the nearby bed that was covered with lace trimmings, and of course, red blankets. Kamijo sure had a red fetish...

Teru unconsciously palmed his ever-hardening erection, trying to ease some of the tension building in his pants which were becoming a bit too tight in the ass for his liking. He couldn't stand the idea of jacking off in Kamijo's closet, but he was too hard to really give a shit anymore.

Kamijo laid back onto the cushion of the bed, easing the tension on his back from when Miyavi pushed him into the wall. Said guitarist straddled Kamijo's hips, thrusting hard onto his bulge. He literally ripped Kamijo's shirt from his torso, tearing white frills and lace apart. Miyavi bent over his lover, licking a trail down the muscular chest displayed before him.

Kamijo threw his head back, biting his lip as his beloved encircled a pink nipple and bit it lightly before moving lower and teasing the waistband of his black leather pants with his tongue.

Kamijo laughed bitterly. "Hurry the hell up."

Miyavi grinned crookedly at him. "Don't rush the _art._"

"Fuck you."

Miyavi increased his grin, and whispered into his ear, "Not tonight, hun. I'm the one doing the _fucking _tonight." With those words, Kamijo received a small bite to his earlobe as his pants were discarded onto the floor with the remnants of his shirt. "No underwear tonight, Kami-chan?"

Kamijo laughed a little before extending his lower lip, forming perhaps the cutest pout that Miyavi had ever seen. "Well I'm naked. You _aren't._"

Teru sat with his back against the shelving of the closet, trying to locate the buttons on his pants without removing his eyes from the scene before him. He found one, and flipped it open. Two more to go.

"Well what do you want me to do about that, Kami-chan?"

"I want you to take these retched clothes off. NOW."

"Well, if you insist." Miyavi pulled off his white t-shirt and threw it in the ever-growing stack of clothes. He leaned down to capture Kamijo's lips once again, but Kamijo put his index finger to Miyavi's lips.

"Pants too. And undergarments." he said, kissing miyavi's cheek quickly.

Miyavi sighed, but complied nonetheless. Jeans were removed as well as the black boxers concealed beneath. Kamijo's only thought was that his lover was _very _excited.

Teru found the second button and snapped it open quickly.

Now at this moment, the matter of lubrication popped into Kamijo's mind. He vaguely remembered putting it into his closet to prepare for that night's event...well, he better go make sure. Kamijo abruptly got up from the bed, earning many disappointed whimpers from Miyavi. "Oh shut up, I'm getting lube," he said as he stalked towards the previously mentioned closet.

Teru froze. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. He took in his surroundings, noticing an abandoned blanket in the corner. He quickly huddled into the corner and covered himself with the blanket, making sure to peek out ever so slightly.

Kamijo approached, just centimeters away from where Teru was hiding.

Teru looked through the little hole, seeing the glory that was a very naked Kamijo with a _very _hard cock. Teru mentally slapped himself for thinking such thoughts.

Kamijo grabbed a bottle from the very top shelf (giving Teru an even clearer view of his nether regions), and returned to his lover so patiently awaiting his return.

"Finally!" Miyavi growled, pinning his little Kami-chan to the bed yet again. He snatched up the lube and applied a liberal amount to his fingers before pushing one into Kamijo's arse.

Kamijo groaned loudly just as Teru found the third button and snapped it open, revealing his arousal. He began stroking his shaft hard and fast, eager to find release before Kamijo found him. And if Kamijo _did _find him, Teru would make sure that it wasn't with a full hard on.

Miyavi added another finger, pushing them in and out, and curling them with every thrust. He tapped something deep inside Kamijo that made Kamijo see stars and cry out in intense ecstasy.

"You ready, Kami-chan?" Miyavi inquired, removing his fingers completely.

"Oh just shut the hell up and fuck me."

"As you wish, Kami-sama." With that, Miyavi spread the remaining lube onto his own shaft, biting his lip from the pleasure of his own touch. He pushed into Kamijo slowly, making absolutely sure that he wasn't in any pain. When he was in to the hilt, he asked, "Kamijo, you okay?" He resisted the urge to just pound into the vocalist.

"Tch, I'm fine! Move, damn it!"

Something in Miyavi's mind snapped. He began to pound ruthlessly into the sexy man below him, only focusing on the tightness surrounding his throbbing member.

Teru was so very close to achieving his orgasm. He was so close to the edge that he had to bite his lip to silence his moans. He tasted the tang of copper on his tongue, a little trickle of blood dripping from his lip. His hand moved faster along his erection, trying to speed things up.

Under Miyavi, Kamijo was moaning so loudly that he swore that everyone in Tokyo could hear him. Kamijo was close too. Miyavi rolled them over so that Kamijo was on top, never disconnecting their hips.

Teru finally reached his orgasm, spilling his seed into his white skinny jeans. Waves of pleasure brushed through his entire body as he began to recover from his sexual high.

Kamijo moved up and down on Miyavi's body, kitting his sweet spot with every single thrust. Miyavi moved his hips up to meet Kamijo's between one of his thrusts and that was enough to push Kamijo over the edge. His orgasm ripped through him like a tidal wave and when his inner walls tightened around Miyavi, the guitarist came as well.

Kamijo collapsed on top of his beloved, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Miyavi stroked his soft hair that Kamijo worked so hard to make absolutely perfect, pressing him even closer to himself. The vocalist laid his head against Miyavi's chest, both of them falling asleep almost instantly.

Teru waited about ten minutes before deciding that now would be a good time to sneak out of Kamijo's room. He shut the door as quietly as possible behind him, sprinting down the hall towards the room he shared with Hizaki, Yuki, and Jasmine.

After the Live --

Kamijo smiled sweetly at Teru. "Hey Teru-chan, I thought you were going to curl your hair for this live," he said, ruffling the guitarist's hair.

All of their other band mates had gone back to the room already, leaving Teru and Kamijo alone. Noticing that everyone was gone, Kamijo leaned next to Teru's ear. "Teru-chan, you left your keys in my closet."

Teru gaped at him, blushing profusely.

Kamijo grinned slyly at him. "Y'know, next time, just join us."

The white-haired guitarist ran for his life.


End file.
